LESSONS
by parl17
Summary: A vida é mistério para a maioria das pessoas, principalmente para a jovem Swan. Vítima de amnesia. Confusões do destino e passados revelados. O quão longe o rancor de alguém pode chegar?


**LESSONS**

 **Autor (a):** Parl17

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance/Drama

 **Censura:** +18

 **Sinopse:** A vida é mistério para a maioria das pessoas, principalmente para a jovem Swan. Vítima de amnesia.Confusões do destino e passados revelados. O quão longe o rancor de alguém pode chegar?

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Essa história pertence a mim e os personagens a Stephanie Meyer.**

 **+18. Mas se você tiver menos, certifique suas laterais.**

 **Sou só eu, sem betas legais e tudo isso. Se acharem algum erro, me desculpem. E avisem**

 **Sem cronograma.**

 **Prólogo.**

Corri apressadamente pelo campus. Fazendo um malabarismo com a quantidade de coisas que segurava. Uma diferença notável com três meses atrás, onde eu só precisava ficar na frente do meu computador.

Hoje seria meu teste de fogo. Não o primeiro, mas o qual eu mais me importava. Mesmo sendo uma estudante de jornalismo prestes a se formar.

Hoje, eu - sob a indicação do meu professor - iria entrevistar um estudante de artes. Cá entre nós, eu não sei nada sobre arte, então fiz minha cola para encontrar com esse cara. Aparentemente esse homem, tinha mais talento do que qualquer um pelas redondezas. O Picasso tinha ganhado prémios internacionais e um bocado de outras coisas bizarras para um aluno de artes.

Além da sua ficha de bom moço, ele tinha uma namorada, francesa e ciumenta. Informação essa que Rosalie - minha nova colega de quarto - não deixou de omitir.

Quando eu estava prestes a passar pelas portas do prédio. Elas se abriram, e uma cabeleira morena veio para cima de mim.

 _Outh !_

"Mas que porra... Aqui, me desculpe " agarrei a mão estendida.

"Hmm. Não, está tudo bem. " A menina se abaixou me ajudando a pegar meus objetos.

"Me desculpe mesmo, eu não vi que tinha alguém. Essas portas são horríveis, não dá para ver quando está dentro, já comunicamos a diretoria mais " deu de ombros, devolvendo minhas coisas. " Você sabe, ..."

Eu não sabia o que ela estava divagando e dei um hmm, que saiu mais como um Humf. Ela sorriu, no entanto, e ficou parada me encarando.

 _Okayy._

Sorri.

"Tudo bem, ... então eu já vou". Virei para a entrada, e sua voz me parou.

"Oh, espera. Eu abro a porta." Assim que as portas abriram, passei jogando um "obrigado" pelo ombro.

Dentro do prédio, era totalmente diferente do exterior sujo e cinza. Dentro era totalmente colorido, cheio de grafites e escrita.

"Wow " uma bufada veio de trás, me assustando.

"É só exibição" Era a menina da porta novamente, de braços cruzados.

Espera. Ela não iria sair?

"Eu só iria tomar um ar, e você parecia confusa. Bem, você parece." Ela riu.

Droga falei em voz alta.

Sorri amarelo.

"Merda, eu acho que estou" afastei meu cabelo dos olhos. "Você sabe qual é o quarto do Anthony Masen?" Suas sobrancelhas perfeitas subiram ao cabelo.

"Você é a jornalista que vai entrevista-lo?"

Baby, notícias correm.

"Sim, sou eu". Ela ficou me olhando e então como num piscar, ela me agarrou pelo cotovelo puxando em direção a escadaria.

"Isso é tão legal " grunhiu. " eu nunca tinha visto uma jornalista, quer dizer _sim_ eu já vi uma jornalista, mas pela TV sabe? Não ao vivo e em cores como agora e prestes a jorrar perguntas." Ela olhou para trás com um sorriso difícil de não retribuir.

"Sim, entendo o que você quer dizer." Balancei a cabeça, esses pensamentos eram muito parecidos com os meus.

"Eu sou Leah Black, aliás"

"Isabella Swan" falei.

Estávamos no segundo andar quando perguntou.

"Então, você não é daqui sim? Seu sotaque é diferente ".

Essa mulher definitivamente, não parava de falar.

"Não " suspirei. " Sou do Sul "

"Whoa, uma sulista. Você não se parece nada como um". Rolei os olhos, era o que todos diziam.

"Sim, não me dou bem com o sol".

Quando eu estava prestes a passar para o último quinto andar sua mão me parou.

"Ele mora no quarto andar." Disse.

Tudo que pude dizer a essa altura foi "oh ".

O quarto andar era de longe o mais estranho. Enquanto andávamos pelo corredor, pude ver que algumas portas não havia numeração e todas eram pintadas de cores diferentes.

"Leah?"

"Sim?" Seus olhos risonhos me capturaram.

"Porque as portas estão pintadas? Isso não é proibido?". Definitivamente havia algo escrito sobre isso.

"Era meio que nossa forma de protesto contra a diretoria. Bem, você viu como esta lá fora, bizarro. Você nunca veria o prédio dos médicos riquinhos fodidos dessa forma."

Humf.

Eu definitivamente sabia como era os médicos riquinhos fodidos.

" E deu certo, o protesto?"

"Nah, até jogamos tinta na fachada da diretoria. Ainda estamos pagando por isso, _mass_ "ela olhou para mim, jogando seus braços ao redor como ponto principal" agora temos uma decoração melhor do que eles."

Eu estava sem palavras.

"A tinta substitui nosso sistema numérico, aqui. Esse é o quarto dele." Sua mão me parou.

A porta do quarto de Anthony era marrom com tinta escorrida em bege. Um contraste e tanto em relação ao restante das portas.

"Certo, você está entregue. " Leah se distanciou, voltando pelo caminho que viemos.

"Ah " se virou, andando para trás. " Quando eu ficar famosa, seja a primeira a me entrevistar! " Desceu as escadas não me dando a chance de responder.

Essa mulher era... _incomum_.

Voltei a encarar a porta misteriosa. Eu era uma jornalista não era? Eu não deveria ter medo agora.

Tudo bem, só respire.

Bati na porta quatro vezes seguidas, e nada.

Respire.

Bati novamente e então ouve uma serie de barulhos e resmungos. Porcaria! Porque eu estou tão nervosa? Certo, fique calma Swan.

Olhei para o fim do corredor ajeitando as coisas que segurava, tentando no mínimo parecer indiferente.

A porta se abriu e um par de olhos verdes me encarou.

"Isabella? "

 **N/A:** Como dito lá em cima, não tem cronograma. Não sei quando vou poder postar mais capítulos, vou fazer o meu máximo para postar uma vez por semana se possível! *punhos erguidos*

Espero que goste dessa minha ideia louca meu amigo fantasminha. Obrigada por ler.

 **Parl17.**


End file.
